A new beginning
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Eine neue Kollegin bereichert das Team und ihr dicht auf den Versen ein alter Feind...Keiner der Seriencharakter gehört mir, bis auf die OC's!


A new beginning

Destiny Castlereagh stand etwas verloren in einem der Flure des CSI in New York und sah sich um. Eigentlich wollte sie nur zum Büro von Det. Mac Taylor, hatte sich aber in den unendlich wirkenden Glasgängen total verlaufen. Seufzend fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch ihr langes rotblondes Haar und sah sich erneut um. Destiny nahm sich vor die nächstbeste Person, die vorbeikam, nach dem Weg zu fragen. Und die hörte sie schon bevor sie überhaupt um die Ecke gebogen war.

„Finger weg von dem Essen, wir sind noch nicht im Pausenraum," schimpfte eine weibliche Stimme. Destiny runzelte die Stirn. Was ging denn da vor?

„Sei nicht so gemein, mir hängt der Magen schon auf den Kniekehlen," nörgelte eine männliche Stimme. Jetzt kamen die Besitzer der Stimmen um die Ecke. Destiny erblickte einen Mann mit kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen und eine Frau mit ebenfalls kurzen braunen Haaren und hellblauen Augen, die verbissen das chinesische Takeaway verteidigte, das sie trug.

„Du kannst ja wohl noch 5 Minuten warten," brummte sie den Mann an. Als sie Destiny erblickte änderte sich ihr Verhalten sofort. Auch der Mann schien sofort wieder bei der Arbeit zu sein.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen," fragte die Frau und lächelte. Destiny nickte.

„Ja, das wäre nett," erwiderte sie. „ Ich wollte eigentlich zum Büro von Det. Mac Taylor, aber es scheint, ich habe mich irgendwie verirrt."

Kein Problem,"meinte die Frau und drückte ihrem Partner das Takeaway in die Hand. „ Ich bring sie hin." Dann hielt sie Destiny die Hand hin.

„Ich bin übrigens Jessica Sinclair," fügte sie hinzu. „Und der junge Mann hier ist Don Flack."

„Schön euch kennen zu lernen," Destiny schüttelte Jessys Hand und dann auch Dons. „ Mein Name ist Destiny Castlereagh. Ich bin neu hier."

„Offensichtlich," schmunzelte Don, dann wandte er sich Jessy zu. „Ich bring das Essen in den Pausenraum, bevor Anna und Danny noch verhungern. Wir sehn uns." Er nickte Destiny zu und verschwand.

„Und Finger weg von meinem Chicken Curry," rief Jessy ihm hinterher. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Destiny vor.

„Lass uns gehen." Destiny nickte. Die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Weg. Eine Weile herrschte schweigen, dann begann Destiny erneut ein Gespräch.

„ Arbeitet ihr zwei auch bei der Csi Einheit von Det. Taylor?" fragte sie.

„Zur Hälfte," antwortete Jessy. „Eigentlich sind wir bei der Mordkommission." sie lächelte. „Aber wenn du hier anfängst, werden wir uns wohl noch öfter sehen."

„Ich denke auch." entgegnete Destiny, dann hielt Jessy inne. Sie zeigte nach vorne.

„Dort ist das Büro von Det. Taylor. Ich muss jetzt zurück und sehen, was ich von meinem Mittagessen noch retten kann." Destiny lachte.

„Ok, viel Glück, wir sehn uns."

Jessy lachte ebenfalls, dann machte sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Destiny holte noch mal tief Luft und legte die letzten Schritte allein zurück.

Mac saß in seinem Büro und las sich den Werdegang seiner neuen Mitarbeiterin durch. Er war froh jemanden für die Ballistikabteilung bekommen zu haben, die chronisch unterbesetzt war. Er hatte grade den Aktendeckel geschlossen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein," bat Mac und sah auf. Herein trat eine Frau mit langen rotblonden Haaren und grünen Augen, bei deren Anblick Mac erstmal schlucken musste. Sie sah wirklich umwerfend aus. Schnell hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen stand von seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete seine Schreibtisch und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Det. Mac Taylor. Sie müssen Miss Castlereagh sein." Destiny nickte und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Schön sie kennenzulernen," erwiderte sie. Weiter kamen sie gar nicht mehr, da Macs Telefon genau ihn diesem Moment zu klingeln begann.

„Mac Taylor," meldete Mac sich nachdem er das Gespräch angenommen hatte. Destiny beobachtete ihn, als er hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab ging. Sie musste sich eingestehen, das sie ihn sehr attraktiv fand. Mehr als ihr eigentlich zustand, schließlich war Mac Taylor ab jetzt ihr Vorgesetzter. Während sie also noch so ihren Gedanken nachhing, beendete Mac das Telefongespräch und wandte sich wieder Destiny zu.

„Ich hoffe sie haben nichts dagegen gleich mit der Arbeit anzufangen,"meinte er ernst. „Schießerei mit Todesopfern in einer Bank." Destiny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Problem, ich kann sofort anfangen."

„Gut," meinte Mac als sie das Büro verliessen. „Sie können mit mir fahren."

Als sie wenige Minuten später bei der Bank ankamen, herrschte schon rege Betriebsamkeit. Mac und Destiny durchschritten die Polizeiabsperrung und betraten die Bank. Im Inneren herrschte heilloses Chaos. Polizisten waren überall und Mac konnte in einiger Entfernung Anna und Danny ausmachen. Als Anna ihn bemerkte kam sie zu ihm und Destiny herüber.

„Hallo Mac," grüßte sie ihn. Mac nickte, dann stellte er Destiny vor.

„Anna, darf ich vorstelle, Destiny Castlereagh unsre neue Ballistikerin. Destiny das ist Anna Connors, Csi und Parttime Profilerin." Anna warf Mac ein halb–bösen Blick zu, dann schüttelte sie Destinys Hand.

„Schön dich kennen zulernen und willkommen im Team," meinte sie.

„Freut mich ebenfalls," erwiderte Destiny und ließ den Blick schweifen. Anna wußte worauf sie hinaus wollte. Sie deutete in Richtung Danny, der kurz aufsah und winkte.

„Danny und ich untersuchen die Spuren hier im Vorraum," begann sie zu erklären. „ Jessy und Don untersuchen die hinteren Räumlichkeiten und da sind auch noch zwei Leichen hinter dem Schalter." Mac nickte.

„Das werden Destiny und ich übernehmen." Damit ging Anna zu Danny zurück und Mac und Destiny machten sich ebenfalls an die Arbeit.

Destiny tütete grade einige Patronenhülsen ein und warf noch mal einen genaueren Blick auf sie, während sie sie gegen's Licht hielt. Irgendwie kamen sie ihr seltsam bekannt vor. Aber das konnte ja nicht sein. Peter Foster, selber beim CSI in Chicago tätig gewesen, war durch ihre Arbeit des zweifachen Mordes überführt worden und saß Lebenslang im Gefängnis. Wie also kamen genau die selben Patronenhülsen aus diesem Fall in eine Bank in New York. Destiny runzelte die Stirn. Doch lange nachdenken konnte sie nicht, denn plötzlich kam ein Polizist aus dem hinteren Teil der Bank auf sie zugerannt.

„Raus hier! Feuer!" schrie er. Kaum hatten die anderen aufgesehen, da konnten sie auch schon die Feuerwalze in einem unglaublichen Tempo auf sich zukommen sehen.

Destiny sah aus dem Augenwinkeln wie alle Richtung Ausgänge rannten, Mac packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Sie schafften es grade noch zwei Tütchen mit Patronenhülsen einzustecken, dann waren sie auch schon draußen. Das Feuer schlug mit gewaltiger Kraft aus den offenen Türen und Glass splitterte. Destiny holte tief Luft. Grade noch Glück gehabt.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir," vernahm sie Macs Stimme. Destiny nickte nur. Sie war noch nicht ganz wieder zu Atem gekommen. Sirenen der Feuerwehr kamen näher, als Mac sich umsah und Destiny bemerkte den erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck als er Anna und Danny auf sich zukommen sah. Dann ließ Mac seinen Blick erneut schweifen und besorgt legte er die Stirn in Falten.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Destiny besorgt. Mac sah zur brennenden Bank herüber.

„Hat irgendjemand Don und Jessy gesehen?" Destiny schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Auch Danny und Anna verneinten.

„Sie müssen es einfach geschafft haben," meinte Anna mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Mac griff nach seinem Handy und wählte Dons Nummer. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile doch dann kam endlich eine Verbindung zustande. Mac stellte sein Handy auf Lautsprecher.

„Don, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Mac. „Geht es dir und Jessy gut?" Zuerst war nur husten zu hören, dann vernahmen alle erleichtert Dons Stimme.

„Es geht..." wieder husten „...uns gut. Jessy und ich sind..." Rauschen in der Leitung „...Tresor."

„Wo seit ihr?" hakte Mac noch mal nach, doch dann brach die Verbindung ab. Mac starrte auf sein Handy.

„Verdammt," brummte er verärgert. Er versuchte noch mal Don zu erreichen, dann Jessy, aber es kam keine Verbindung mehr zustande. Mac steckte sein Handy wieder weg, dann wandte er sich an Destiny, Anna und Danny.

„Wenn sich Don und Jessy irgendwie in Sicherheit gebracht haben, dann können wir ihnen erst helfen, wenn das Feuer gelöscht ist." Er sah seine Mitarbeiter an. „Hat jemand von euch irgendwelche Beweise retten können?" Destiny hielt die Patronenhülsen hoch.

„Ich habe diese Hülsen gerettet." Auch Danny und Anna hatten einige Beweise vor dem Feuer retten können. Mac besah sich die Beweise kurz, dann wandte er sich an Destiny und Anna.

„Ihr zwei fahrt zurück und beginnt mit der Analyse," ordnete er an. „Danny und ich bleiben hier und suchen nach Don und Jessy, wenn das Feuer gelöscht ist." Destiny nickte und wollte zum Auto gehen, doch Anna zögerte noch. Destiny konnte sehen, das sie sich große Sorgen um ihre Freunde machte. Mac legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Anna ich rufe sofort an, wenn ich was neues weiß." Das half. Anna nickte und nachdem sie ganz kurz Dannys Hand fest gedrückt hatte machte sie sich auf dem Weg. Destiny sah noch mal kurz zu Mac, dann folgte sie Anna. Der Ausdruck in Macs Augen beschäftigte sie noch den ganzen Rückweg. Er hatte nicht nur Erleichterung gezeigt, sondern noch etwas anderes, das Destiny aber nicht genau deuten konnte.

Zurück im Labor machten sich Anna und Destiny sofort daran die übriggebliebenen Beweise zu analysieren. Anna merkte, das Destiny ungewöhnlich ruhig wirkte und schließlich sprach sie sie darauf an.

„Destiny, stimmt irgendwas nicht?" fragte Anna vorsichtig. Destiny sah von den Patronenhülsen auf und zu ihrer neuen Kollegin.

„Diese Patronenhülsen sind die gleichen wie in einem alten Fall in Chicago," entgegnete sie. „Aber das war ein Einzeltäter, der mittlerweile im Gefängnis sitzt." Anna überlegte kurz.

„Das würde bedeuten," schlussfolgerte sie. „das unser Täter entweder ein Nacharmungstäter ist, oder der Einzeltäter doch einen Komplizen hat." Destiny lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter.

„Ich hoffe es ist nicht zweiteres." murmelte sie. Als sie sich wieder den Hülsen zuwandte, stutzte sie plötzlich. Anna sah zu ihr.

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe einen Fingerabdruck gefunden," antwortete sie kurz und begann sofort den Abdruck von der Hülse zu sichern. Anna warf ihren Laptop an.

„Dann lass uns mal sehen ob wir jemand erwischt haben." Destiny legte den gesicherten Fingerabdruck in den Scanner und der Computer begann zu arbeiten. Angespannt dachte Destiny darüber nach was dieses Ergebnis für sie bedeuten würde. Ihr wäre ein Nacharmungstäter lieber, das würde nämlich bedeuten, das sie ihren alten Fall nicht völlig in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Denn wenn Peter wirklich einen Komplizen gehabt hatte, bedeutete sein Erscheinen in New York, das er hinter ihr her war. Womöglich um sich zu rächen.

„Bingo!" rieß sie Annas triumphierende Stimme aus ihren Gedanken."Wir haben ihn!" Sie wandte sich an Destiny.

„Kennst du einen Carlos Foster?" Destiny nickte nur. Ihr Mund wurde plötzlich ganz trocken. Und ob sie Carlos kannte. Er war Peters jüngerer Bruder. Destiny konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie er ihr bei der Verhandlung seines Bruders gedroht hatte. Aber das war jetzt drei Jahre her und Carlos damals erst 17 Jahre gewesen. So hatte sie es als jugendliche Hitzigkeit abgetan. Wie dumm sie doch war.

Destiny schreckte zusammen, als Anna ihr besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Carlos hat das getan um mir zu sagen, das er hinter mir her ist." begann sie und erzählte Anna die ganze Geschichte. Grade als sie geendet hatte, klingelte Annas Handy. Anna nahm es vom Tisch und sah aufs Display.

„Es ist Mac," sagte sie aufgeregt und nahm ab. Destiny wartete gespannt bis Anna das Gespräch beendet hatte.

„Und was hat Mac gesagt?" fragte sie. Anna atmete erstmal erleichtert durch.

„Die Feuerwehr konnte das Feuer löschen. Mac sagte, er und Danny gehen jetzt rein. Vermutlich sind Don und Jessy im Tresor eingeschlossen." Destiny lief erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken. Carlos hatte in Chicago bei einer Sicherheitsfirma gearbeitet. Er kannte sich mit Sicherheitsschlössern und Codes aus.

„Anna wir müssen sofort zurück zur Bank. Carlos hat das alles meinetwegen inziniert. Er denkt bestimmt, er hätte mich in dem Tresor gefangen und könnte mich dort in aller Seelenruhe ausschalten. Er denkt ich würde immer noch so arbeiten wie in meinem alten Team, aber hier ist alles anders gelaufen. Mac wird den Tresor nicht aufbekommen und Don und Jessy werden sterben, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig da sind."

Anna griff sich ihre Autoschlüssel und die beiden Frauen rannten los, zurück zum Auto.

Don und Jessy hatten sich tatsächlich in den Banktresor retten können, als das Feuer ausgebrochen war und hatten es grade noch geschafft die Tür zu schließen. Jetzt saßen sie im Inneren fest und konnten nichts weiter tun, als auf Hilfe zu warten. Beide hatten sich an die hinter Wand zurück gezogen und sich dort hingesetzt. Don hatte Jessy in seine Arme genommen und sie war kurze Zeit später mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust eingeschlafen. Don war auch einige Male eingenickt, es war tierisch warm in diesem verdammten Tresor. Völlig ohne Zeitgefühl öffnete er erneut die Augen ein wenig, als er Macs und Dannys Stimmen vor der Tresortür hörte. Irgendwie schienen sie seltsam weit weg zu sein. Don öffnete seinem Mund um sie zu rufen, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus. Sein Kopf füllte sich an wie in Watte gepackt und ihm fielen die Augen wieder zu.

„Verdammt," fluchte Danny auf der anderen Seite der Tresortür und schlug mit der flachen Hand dagegen. „Der Code funktioniert nicht."

„ Mit Schlägen wirst du die Tür auch nicht öffnen, Danny." seufzte Mac ernst." Wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen."

„Und was?" Danny machte sich große Sorgen, denn sie hatten trotz mehrmaligem Rufen keine Antwort von ihren Freunden bekommen. Mac wollte grade etwas erwidern, als Anna und Destiny auf sie zugelaufen kamen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Danny überrascht. Destiny sah Mac an.

„Eine Falle..." entgegnete Destiny noch etwas außer Atem. „Ich sollte eigentlich in diesem Tresor sitzen. Jedenfalls wenn es nach dem Täter Carlos Foster ginge. Die ganze Story erzähl ich später. Erstmal müssen wir Don und Jessy befreien, bevor es zu spät ist." Mac nickte und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Wenn sein Plan beim ersten mal fehlgeschlagen ist, dann muss er ja noch in der Nähe sein. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich schnappen."

„Aber wie?" fragte Anna, bemüht ihre aufkommendes schlechtes Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

„Am besten wir sehen uns noch mal unauffällig in der Bank um," schlug Destiny vor. „Carlos ist noch hier irgendwo, er hat mich noch nicht erwischt."

„Ok, Danny und Anna sehen sich unauffällig alle Personen im vorderen Bereich der Bank an," ordnete Mac an. „Anna weiß wie er aussieht. Destiny und ich sehen uns hier hinten um. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, also beeilt euch." Als die vier auseinander gingen, hielt Mac Danny noch mal kurz zurück.

„Danny, ruf auch gleich nen Krankenwagen. Für alle Fälle." Danny nickte geknickt und folgte dann Anna.

Destiny hatte sich währenddessen auch schon mit gezogener Waffe auf den Weg zu dem nächsten Raum gemacht. Sie blieb kurz stehen und sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, das Mac hinter ihr war, als sie aus den Augenwinkel plötzlich im Gang vor ihr etwas aufblitzen sah. Sie wirbelte wieder herum und erkannte Carlos, in einer Feuerwehruniform, seine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Seine Finger krümmten sich um den Abzug. Ein Schuss hallte durch den Flur. Destiny zuckte zusammen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie bemerkte, das nicht sie getroffen worden war, sondern Carlos tödlich getroffen am Boden lag. Ungläubig sah sie Mac an, der sie völlig unerwartet in die Arme nahm und kurz aber behutsam an sich drückte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir Destiny," fragte er schließlich nachdem sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen.

„Ja, geht schon," erwiderte Destiny und ein wohliges Gefühl durchfuhr ihren Körper. Alles andere blieb für diesen Moment ungesagt.

So schnell es ging durchsuchten Mac und Destiny Carlos Sachen, doch sie konnten keinen Hinweis auf den Code für die Tresortür finden. Dafür fiel Mac eine metallende, zylinderförmige Flasche in die Hände, die Carlos in seiner Innentasche getragen hatte. Bei der Aufschrift lief es Mac kalt den Rücken runter. Kohlenstoffmonoxid.

„Oh mein Gott," hörte er plötzlich Dannys entsetzte Stimme hinter sich. Anna und er hatten den Schuss gehört und waren sofort zurückgeeilt.

„Und ihr habt den Code für die Tür gefunden, ja?" fragte Anna mit zitternder Stimme. Mac verneinte.

„Leider nein, und wir konnten ihn nicht fragen, da er im Begriff war Destiny zu erschießen." Anna schluckte langsam. Destiny sah wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Plötzlich kam ihr die rettende Idee.

„Ich glaube, ich kenne Carlos Code," rief sie und rannte zurück zum Tresor. Die anderen folgten ihr.

„Es ist der 26.11.2003. Der Tag an dem sein Bruder Peter verurteilt wurde." erklärte sie als ihre Finger über den Nummernblock huschten. „ Der Tag andem er geschworen hat mich zu töten."

Allen fiel ein riesen Stein vom Herzen, als die Kontrolllampe auf grün sprang und die Tür endlich frei gab. Mac musste Danny davon abhalten die Tür zu schnell aufzureißen. Anna lief los um Notarzt und Sanitäter zu holen, die den Tresor auch nur mit Atemmasken betraten um Don und Jessy rauszuholen und dann ohne Umwege ins Krankenhaus zubringen. Die Vergiftung war zum Glück noch nicht soweit fortgeschritten, sodas sie wohl, wenn alles gut ginge in ein paar Tagen wieder entlassen werden würden.

Anna und Danny entschlossen sich dem Krankenwagen mit ihrem Auto zu folgen um bei ihren Freunden zu sein. So blieben Mac und Destiny allein zurück.

Destiny seufzte und streckte vorsichtig ihre müden Glieder.

„So hab ich mir meinen ersten Tag hier nicht vorgestellt." meinte sie schließlich. Mac musste lachen.

„Willkommen in New York, Destiny." Ganz unerwartet griff er nach Destinys Hand und drückte sie. Seine Augen sagten alles was zu sagen war und Destiny fühlte, das sie hier in dieser Stadt und mit diesem Mann endlich ihr Zuhause gefunden hatte.

Drei Tage später, gegen elf Uhr Nachts betraten Don, Jessy, Danny und Anna das Sullivans um Dons und Jessys Rückkehr nach der Sache mit der Bank zu feiern. Als sie die Bar betraten, stoppte Don plötzlich so abrupt, das alle andern miteinander kollidierten.

„Sind das nicht Mac und die Neue da hinten?" meinte Don bevor sich jemand beschweren konnte. Alle sahen in die angedeutete Richtung.

„Sie heißt Destiny," korrigierte Jessy ihn und knuffte ihn in die Seite. „ Kommt wir setzen uns weiter nach hinten und lassen die beiden allein." Damit schob sie Don einfach weiter.

„Du hast ganz Recht," pflichtete Anna ihr grinsend bei und zog Danny mit sich als sie Jessy folgte.

Destiny sah über ihr Glas hinweg Mac an.

„Die gehen doch nicht meinetwegen?" fragte sie. Mac schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie versuchen nur taktvoll zu sein," erwiderte Mac. „ Was äußerst selten passiert." Destiny musste lachen.

„Nicht grade nett wie du über deine Freunde redest."

„Aber nur weil ich sie mag." entgegnete Mac, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Destiny.

**Ende**


End file.
